


暖皮

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 【寒骨】的續集，達成了只有作者才懂得冷笑話
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru, 五代雄介/一条薰
Kudos: 4





	暖皮

| 《寒骨》之後  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
五代雄介在回家之後開始旅行。  
  
一別經年，他掛念的、掛念他的人散居各地。  
雖然有人提了聚會的事，但他認為不該是年事已高或瑣事纏身的人為了自己安排時間。他有的是時間，一直都是。  
  
他在長野線警政署見到了一条跟其他刑警，繞了所有人一圈之後，回身再探，刑警先生不在他記憶中的地方。  
時間與記憶、記憶與時間。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一条薰沒想到自己得搬家。最初只是想加裝空調而已，卻被電器行（是的，他仍舊不習慣在網路購買服務）的老闆告知，自己提出的要求並不是現有的房子加裝幾個機器就可以完成的。  
人到了一定歲數就得花大錢了，不管自己認為需不需要。對此他感悟頗深。  
那時也向母親通過電話，擔心是否也遇上了生活不便，需不需要改裝老家。被母親罵了。  
  
雪月花，四時景，你呀也跟秀之那孩子一樣，活得有點情趣如何？  
  
他忍住了沒說出法醫的情觴，那樣會像是小孩兒在撒嬌似的，雖然真的這麼做了，母親會很高興吧。  
  
  
一条薰不畏酷暑嚴寒，然而他的身體在某些感覺上越來越遲鈍了。他的工作性命攸關，健康的身體是最基本的需求。  
  
在冬天、他怕熱。  
  
怕到會引起莫名過敏的地步，醫生也難以診斷。  
原來的房子沒有空調，但暖被厚毯也不缺，一年一年的過去，卻是越發覺得冷了。  
  
  
在溫暖的被褥之中發冷。  
  
_（像是時間在前進同時奪走他的某些東西；或是在很久的某個雪夜一次失去了所有：而時間溫柔地將巨大的失落切割。）_  
  
頸後冒出冷汗，覺得溫暖的同時心臟像是被烙鐵地疼痛。但放任不蓋被子睡覺一定會生病的，他沒有給自己時間生病 _（休息）_ 。  
  
輾轉找到的方法，複雜到他記不清工程，需要整體房屋配合，最終讓溫度維持恆定 _（醫院那般）_ 。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
普通的公務員不會考慮常住旅館。  
  
但一条薰可不是普通的——不、他就是個普通的－－刑警，也因此才會像是被拜託工作似地，生活在知名旅館裡一個被視為禁忌的房間。不是什麼特殊的房號，也從來沒發生過血腥事件，但旅客與員工的不良反應是存在的，甚至有要求封掉整個樓層的意見，老闆很是煩惱。  
旅館本身位於車站附近，交通方便，一条本來是被千萬拜託才決定在這裡渡過找到新房子的時間（他堅持租費同其他房間），但莫約過了一個禮拜，員工的不良反應消失了。試著開放同樓層其他房間，入居旅客並沒有客訴特別奇怪的狀況，就變成老板偕股東拜託他繼續住下去，他的朋友也樂見其成（尤其是法醫，他覺得這太棒了），只得付出水電跟同階區的相同房租（他花了很大的力氣拒絕免租金的好意，幾乎都難得的有點生氣）他覺得自己沒做什麼，更重要的是這會構成賄賂的事實（商人話術的老闆很明顯地被後者的法律嚴重性動搖）。而後住了下來。  
  
至少你不會因為缺席鄰里活動而被人在背後議論，開心吧！  
  
他知道椿醫生是指因為根本沒有固定鄰居。但的確，這一點是種解脫。  
  
  
一開始他還有些顧慮著，要保持飯店原本的格局，但這實在－－太舒服了－－在勞累奔波後沒有任何阻礙的入睡，他好久好久沒有這種放鬆的感覺，不會在夜中被自己的心跳驚醒，身體不會無故發冷，四季都只需要一張薄毯（甚至一件外套）就可以在並不溫暖的環境中感到溫暖而輕鬆，他像是住在保溫箱裡，攢足了溫度，在外能更利落地行動。  
一条薰對此相當滿意。  
  
  
  
  
五代雄介問了龜山巡查，在得知（被誇大的傳奇經歷）地址變更後，因為旅店的安保不允許攀窗，只能乖巧地（在兩位保安的注視中，他匆忙而來，笨拙地並且覺得有些丟臉地解釋五代雄介跟一条薰是舊識）敲門，然後握住一雙偏冷但依舊溫暖的手。  
  
五代雄介眉眼上揚，覺得一条先生這麼健康真是太好了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（終）  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 各種文字委託接受中


End file.
